morigakurefandomcom-20200216-history
Inori Clan
The Inori Clan (祈り一族, Inori Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Morigakure. Demonstrating great prowess with seals, they use a special seal of their making to absorb and recycle chakra for their own purposes. Overview The Inori clan are the sealmasters of the Land of Snow. Spending large amounts of time studying the effects and creating fūinjutsu formulae, they enhance life for citizens with seals designed for specific purposes. Their inventions earn them wealth in the form of royalties and costs to keep using them. This does not put them on the same level of material gain as the Chokyoshi and Inori, but it gives them influence amongst people, especially considering the large part they played in the establishment of Morigakure, being responsible for the creation of the giant cavern matrix that purifies air and provides artificial sunlight, as well as the seal to prevent the leaking of Itsuwari's true nature, subtly applied to its civilian residents. House of Knowledge The House of Knowledge '(知識の家, ''chishiki no ie) is the Inori clan's repository of information, where they accumulate knowledge and organise it into books, which are then organised into a filing system utilising seals to save on physical space. Certain books require certain permissions from an official such as the Head Keeper. Multiple Keepers run the House on a ground level, maintaining the place and dealing with clients. Culture The Inori clan prizes intelligence inventiveness as a quality to be desired, encouraging its members to explore academic pursuits and broaden their understanding of fūinjutsu. Even non-shinobi clan members are expected to have at least a basic grasp on the subject; actually having said grasp is not required, but members who do not tend to be looked upon unfavourably. To encourage development in the field, the clan holds an annual contest to see who can create the most innovative seal formula, having several brackets for different shinobi ranks. Clan Titles '''Grand Elder (temp. name, might delete) - The head of the heads. The leader of Morigakure may never be a Grand Elder. Elders (temp. name?) - Advisors and councillors Sealkeeper '''- Head librarian of the Great Seal Library. '''Librarians - The role of those who maintain the formulae stored in the Great Seal Library. Works under the Sealkeeper (possibly does double duty of teaching fuin) Enforcers (temp. name?) - The Inori clan's muscle, the Enforcers are the force sent in to deal with external clan problems. Their most notable method of dealing with matters is stripping the unfortunate of their seals, reclaiming the chakra fuel with their seals, before destroying the formulae - due to this, all would-be Enforcers must at least be capable of absorbing chakra with their seals. Clan Relations In general, the Inori clan have slightly frayed relations with the other clans Chokyoshi: '''The Inori have some slight animosity towards the Chokyoshi, but have the sense to usually hide this around them. '''Yuki: '''The Inori are somewhat sympathetic towards the Yuki, having been in a similar situation to them, but find their pride and arrogance distasteful. Like the other clans, they deem it unwarranted, and think it is used on those far below them anyway. '''Onsei: Appearance Category:Clans